What's Inside
is the nineteenth episode of the thirteenth season and the 288th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary When Maggie takes on a big case, many of the doctors are worried she's not the right one for the job while Stephanie makes a mistake, treating one of Grey Sloan's own. Full Summary Meredith and Amelia watched from afar while Maggie visits her mother's grave. Amelia doesn't understand why Diane chose to be buried in Seattle. Meredith thinks it was so she could be close to Maggie, so Maggie could visit her. Amelia doesn't understand that either, but it's better than how she did grief, the oxy time. Meredith says she goes dark and twisty, but then she comes back. Amelia says she didn't go dark and twisty; she disappeared. And had a secret baby. Meredith tells her not to refer to her niece as her secret baby. Meredith suggests that this is what grief looks like when you've lived a whole healthy life first. When nothing traumatic has happened. Amelia and Meredith think they're more alike than they realize. Maggie comes to them and is ready to go. Meredith asks if she's ready for her first day back and she says she is. Nathan sees Arizona get out of her car and then Eliza gets out of the passenger side. Nathan says it's nice that they carpool. Hannah Brody is wheeling Jenna to an exam room, but Owen interrupts and sends them to a bigger exam room. It's an upgrade because Jenna and her husband, Leo, are his friends. Owen rebuilt Leo's hand and gave Jenna a new leg and saved her hip. They met at the VA. Jenna asks about Amelia, because they keep missing her when they're there. Owen says she's good. Leo asks if they're pregnant yet. Jenna says he can't just ask that. Owen asks about their own baby. Arizona placed a shunt last week, to help with the baby's heart. Now they're back to make sure it's working. Nathan talks to Arizona about Jenna's case. She's at 29 weeks and the shunt was placed last week. Nathan says as long as the tumor doesn't grow too fast, they can push surgery until after the baby is born. Arizona admits to Nathan that she wasn't carpooling with Eliza. He knew that, but figured they were keeping it secret, which is why he made the carpool comment. Nathan says people should keep their opinions to themselves. Just then, the scans come up. The tumor has grown significantly, so surgery can't wait. It needs to happen today. Maggie comes in and says she's as good as she can be. She looks at the scans and decides she's going to take the surgery. Arizona's hesitant because it's a very big surgery, but Maggie wants it. Stephanie comes into the ER and is directed to bed three, where Isaac is crumpled on the bed. He's the patient. April tells Stephanie the case is hers. Meredith and Alex collate and staple papers as Meredith says that Maggie seems fine, so maybe dinner with Nathan would be fine. Alex doesn't like Nathan, but tells her to go to dinner with him if she wants to. Meredith asks why they're stapling things. Eliza's making him teach a class on NICU procedures to interns. The interns start to come in, but he sends them back into the hall. Meredith says he's a grumpy old man and he sends her away. Hannah explains the procedure to Jenna and Leo. They were hoping to avoid the surgery at this point, but there's not a choice now. The baby will get sicker. They're surprised to learn that Maggie is taking over the surgery, as is Owen. Out in the hall, Owen asks Arizona about Maggie taking the case. He's worried about it. Owen wants Nathan to do the surgery. Leo overhears and asks why Nathan's not doing the surgery if he's the better choice. Jenna and Leo tell Maggie they want to stick with the original plan and have Nathan do the surgery. However, Maggie explains why Owen is worried about her. It's not her surgical skill. It's that her mother died. After they hear this, they decide to have Maggie as their surgeon. Maggie's part is the easy part anyway. Arizona's part is the hard part. Richard and Bailey talk about his work with Eliza. She's glad to see him and Eliza working together. Richard wants Bailey to admit she was wrong. Arizona gets on the elevator with Nathan. She tells him she's recently divorced, so the Eliza thing is knew. She wasn't ready for it or trying to make it happen. He says he lost his fiancé years ago and wasn't looking for anything. It's a surprise when it happens. Arizona asks if he's seeing someone. He says maybe. They'll see. Arizona tells him to keep her posted. She says it's happening. They're now friends. He doesn't even need to keep her posted because she'll ask him. Isaac asks why he got a peds gown. Stephanie says that's what they brought. Andrew comes by. He's there because one cure for internitis is peer humiliation. Stephanie thinks his symptoms are nothing. Stephanie prepares to do a rectal exam. Meredith and Owen talk about Maggie doing surgery on her first day. Meredith thinks it'll be fine, but Owen's not sure. Jackson's surprised that Maggie's back. Amelia comes in. Jackson says they shouldn't try to tell Maggie when and where she can cut. It's a bad idea. Amelia knows the case because she knows Jenna and Leo. Owen tells her they asked for her. Meredith says Maggie can do it. They work through stuff. She once operated through a miscarriage. Jackson says that's not normal. Meredith agrees they they can check in. Maggie dresses for surgery. Meredith and Amelia go and check in with her. She tells them she wasn't worried until they came and talked to her. She wanted them to talk about her surgical skill instead of planting seeds of doubt. Richard doesn't understand why Bailey can't admit she was wrong. She doesn't think she was wrong. She thinks he was wrong because he didn't acknowledge she was the chief. He says he made her chief. She doesn't think he treats her like she's the chief. Richard says it took him years. She says it'll take her years, too, but she has to cut the cord. Isaac is getting a CT. He wants an MRI next. The CT comes up and shows diverticulitis. Stephanie's upset because Isaac was right and something is wrong. Arizona prepares to open Jenna's abdomen. She makes the first incision. From the gallery, Meredith and Jackson watch the surgery. Meredith pretends she's not checking on Maggie. Amelia comes in to watch as well. Arizona works to move the baby out of the uterus. She checks with Maggie to make sure she's okay. Maggie says she is and Arizona proceeds. April explains to Isaac that he has perforated diverticulitis. He'll have surgery. He's upset that it's not something bigger. Stephanie is also upset because she wanted it to be bigger. They continue to watch Maggie operate. Jackson asks Amelia about Jenna and Leo. They were in the same unit in Afghanistan and Jenna actually dragged Leo to safety. Then they got married and now they're having a baby. Arizona hooks up the monitors to the baby and then tells Maggie it's her turn. Maggie steps in to work. She gets the tumor out. But then the baby becomes bradycardic. Maggie just watches. Arizona tries to get Maggie to do something, but Maggie continues to watch. She says nothing needs to be done. Arizona pushes saline. In the gallery, they ask if Maggie's freezing. Arizona tries to get Maggie to do something. Meredith tries to send Nathan down to help, but he says no. Arizona goes to push atropine, but Maggie tells her not to. Maggie says the baby's heart needs to learn to beat without the tumor load. They're going to give her a minute to adjust. The baby stabilizes. And they go to close. Stephanie works on Isaac. She finds lesions on his intestines. April sees that he has abdominal tuberculosis. Stephanie and Andrew are worried about exposure, but April says she already has the antibodies and she's not a wimp. She continues to work and sends Stephanie and Andrew away when they just panic. April asks someone to page Ben. Arizona finishes closing Jenna's abdomen. She welcomes Maggie back and the OR applauds. Meredith leaves the gallery and taps Nathan's chest on her way out. He follows her out to the hall, where she sets a drink with him. She wants to see if things go well, before she tells Maggie. Bailey in the gallery asks April what's going on. He definitely has tuberculosis. April's good to finish the surgery. Bailey isn't quite sure what the protocol is. She can't remember. She tries to remember. Richard comes in and says he knows the protocol, but he will just stand by. Ben steps in to break the stalemate and asks what the protocol is. Andrew and Stephanie scrub out and question what will happen. Ben comes in and puts a sign on the door. The OR is being quarantined. Isaac will get antibiotics and an isolation recovery room. Stephanie and Andrew have to get tested. Jackson finds Maggie and congratulates her. Jackson says everyone's surprised she's doing well. She says she's not. She's doing her job, but she feels awful. She wonders why Jackson couldn't help her mother, because that's his job. Isaac wakes up in recovery. He's loopy from the drugs. He lists the last few times he was out of the country. No one noticed he was gone for a month to volunteer in India. Stephanie apologizes for not taking him seriously. Isaac tells her she's pretty, but not to tell Jo because they kind of have a thing. They leave him to rest. Ben gives Bailey a massage as she rants about Richard. Ben thinks Richard might be lonely. Richard gives Andrew his test. Stephanie then steps up for her turn. Richard congratulates Stephanie for the diagnosis. She says she didn't catch it. It was a good outcome despite her. She's upset with herself for dismissing his concerns. Richard says all the doctors have made mistakes like that. But she admitted it and she'll learn from it. Not everyone would do that. Owen and Amelia meet at the elevator. She says she's not going to see Jenna and Leo because they're his friends from before. She gets on the elevator. Nathan congratulates Arizona on her surgery. He then says things are looking up for him, too, because he has a date. She asks if it's someone at the hospital. He tries to deny it, but she knows. She lists of names and he reacts at Meredith. She's surprised because Meredith and Derek had the big love story. Nathan starts to worry. Arizona tells him not to be spooked. She says love is good. Amelia comes home. Meredith tells her the babysitter is upstairs and she's going out. Amelia asks who her date is with, but Meredith won't say. Meredith opens the door to find Maggie there, crying. Meredith pulls Maggie inside. Maggie says she wants her mom and doesn't know what to do now. Nathan waits at the door. Meredith opens the door and tells him she can't go because Maggie's upset. Nathan asks to reschedule, but Meredith just sends him away. She says she has people to take care of and he's not one of them. Meredith goes back into the house, kicks off her shoes, puts on music, and tells them they're dancing it out. Maggie and Amelia get up and start dancing with her. Owen talks to Jenna and Leo. Stephanie watches Isaac sleep. The dancing continues. Bailey finds Richard as he leaves and tells him she'll admit she's wrong if he will go to dinner with her to iron out their differences and admit he's wrong too. She tells him to go get his wife wife back. He refuses to admit he's wrong, so she says he's buying dinner. Jackson finds Maggie sitting on the swing outside the house. She doesn't want to talk, but he just hands her her mother's medical records. She knew she was sick before Jackson told her. She didn't want to believe it. Jackson also hands her a stack of photographs. It's Diane around the world, all the traveling she did before she died. She gave the photos to Jackson so he could give them to Maggie when she needed them. She came to Jackson because she knew she was dying and hoped Jackson would take care of Maggie. Meredith comes out of the house and Jackson nods at her, so she goes back in. Cast 13x19MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 13x19AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 13x19MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 13x19RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 13x19OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 13x19ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 13x19AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 13x19JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 13x19AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd 13x19StephanieEdwards.png|Stephanie Edwards 13x19MaggiePierce.png|Maggie Pierce 13x19BenWarren.png|Ben Warren 13x19NathanRiggs.png|Nathan Riggs 13x19AndrewDeLuca.png|Andrew DeLuca 13x19ElizaMinnick.png|Eliza Minnick 13x19IsaacCross.png|Isaac Cross 13x19Jenna.png|Jenna 13x19Leo.png|Leo 13x19HannahBrody.png|Intern Hannah Brody 13x19InternJames.png|Intern James Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson (credit only) *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Martin Henderson as Dr. Nathan Riggs *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca Guest Stars *Marika Dominczyk as Dr. Eliza Minnick *Joe Adler as Dr. Isaac Cross *Becky O'Donohue as Jenna *Brandon Quinn as Leo Co-Starring *Vivian Nixon as Intern Hannah *Norm Nixon, Jr. as Intern James Medical Notes Jenna *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy *'Doctors:' **Arizona Robbins (fetal surgeon) **Nathan Riggs (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Maggie Pierce (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Hannah Brody (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Pericardial-amniotic shunt **Fetal surgery Jenna was 29 weeks pregnant with a baby with a fetal teratoma in her heart. Arizona had placed a shunt, so Jenna was at the hospital for a follow-up to make sure the shunt was working. At the follow-up, Arizona discovered that the tumor was growing rapidly and they needed to operate immediately to remove it. They took her into surgery, which was successful, with only a brief complication when the baby became bradycardic. Jenna was awake and stable after surgery. Jenna and Leo's Baby *'Diagnosis:' **Intrapericardial teratoma *'Doctors:' **Arizona Robbins (fetal surgeon) **Nathan Riggs (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Maggie Pierce (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Hannah Brody (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Paricardial-amniotic shunt **Tumor resection Jenna and Leo's baby was diagnosed in utero with an intrapericardial teratoma. Arizona placed a shunt to drain the fluid around her heart in an attempt to avoid surgery to remove it until after she was born. However, a week later, the tumor was twice the size of her heart, meaning it needed to be removed immediately. In surgery, the tumor was easily removed, but the baby became bradycardic briefly. However, she stabilized on her own and was stable after the surgery. Isaac Cross *'Diagnosis:' **Abdominal tuberculosis *'Doctors:' **April Kepner (trauma surgeon) **Stephanie Edwards (surgical resident) **Andrew DeLuca (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Isaac was in the ER with abdominal pain, fatigue, and night sweats. He had a CT, which showed diverticulitis. They took him into surgery, but discovered abdominal tuberculosis. April was able to remove the TB and Isaac was isolated for his recovery. Music "Intro to Lost" - The Wind and the Wave "Flow With It (You Got Me Feeling like)" - St. Paul and the Broken Bones "Effortless" - Sabina Ddumba "Trudy" - Aston Merrygold "Rest in Peace" - Aron Wright Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by Sara Bareilles. *This episode scored 7.23 million viewers. *This episode marks the 250th voice over to be narrated by Meredith Grey. This number also includes voice overs that were shared with other characters. *This episode was produced as the twentieth episode of the season, but it aired as the nineteenth instead. *This episode is the second time Meredith "dances it out" since Cristina Yang left. The first time was in the season 11 finale You're My Home *Marika Dominczyk appears with only one line, "Morning.". Gallery Episode Stills 13x19-1.jpg 13x19-2.jpg 13x19-3.jpg 13x19-4.jpg 13x19-5.jpg 13x19-6.jpg 13x19-7.jpg 13x19-8.jpg 13x19-9.jpg 13x19-10.jpg 13x19-11.jpg 13x19-12.jpg 13x19-13.jpg 13x19-14.jpg 13x19-15.jpg 13x19-16.jpg 13x19-17.jpg 13x19-18.jpg 13x19-19.jpg 13x19-20.jpg 13x19-21.jpg 13x19-22.jpg 13x19-23.jpg 13x19-24.jpg 13x19-25.jpg 13x19-26.jpg 13x19-27.jpg 13x19-28.jpg 13x19-29.jpg Behind the Scenes 13x19BTS1.jpg 13x19BTS2.jpg Quotes :Amelia: I guess it's better than the way I did grief. :Meredith: Which time? :Amelia: The time with the oxy binges. :Meredith: I go a little dark and twisty, but then I come back. :Amelia: A little dark and twisty? You disappeared. You had a secret baby. :Meredith: Please don't refer to your niece as my secret baby. I mean, maybe this is what grief looks like when you've lived a whole, healthy life. You know, before anything terrible happens. :Amelia: Like watching your father get murdered when you're five. :Meredith: Or like watching your mother bleed out on the kitchen floor. :Amelia: We're more alike than we realize. ---- :Nathan: You guys carpool. Nice. :Arizona: Yeah, nice. For the trees. ---- :Arizona: I'm recently divorced. :Nathan: Okay. Congratulations? :Arizona: So it's new, me and Minnick. :Nathan: Oh, right. Well, like- like I said, it's none of my business. :Arizona: I'm just... I wasn't ready for it, is all I'm saying. I wasn't trying to make it happen. I mean, I thought that it would happen some time, but not now. :Nathan: No, I know the feeling. I lost my fiancée, years ago. I wasn't looking for anything either. Anf you're right, you know, it's a surprise when it happens, no matter how long it's been. :Arizona: So you're seeing someone too? :Nathan: Uh, yeah, hmm hmm. Well, maybe. I mean, we're trying. I am, anyway. She... We'll see if it goes anywhere. :Arizona: I hope so. Keep me posted. :Nathan: Wait, I'm keeping you posted? :Arizona: Yeah, this is happening. We're now friends, so, you know what? You don't even need to keep me posted. I'll ask you. ---- :Arizona: Is it Meredith Grey? :Nathan: I never said that. :Arizona: Oh my God. I mean, I understand why you're into her. She's hot. Wait, she likes you? :Nathan: What? Okay, I'm gonna try not to be offended at it. :Arizona: No, no, no. It's just that Derek was epic for her. They were the great love story. I mean, that girl's heartbeat for Derek Shepherd. It just never occurred to me that she would ever be with anyone else. He was perfect. He was everything. I mean, that man turned her world. I spooked you. Don't be spooked. No, don't be spooked. Do not be spooked, okay? This, this is good. This is good, because you know what? Love is good, right? :Nathan: Right. ---- :Meredith: Her mother just died. :Nathan: I know. But you and I both know how grief comes and goes. Pierce will be going through this the rest of her life. I know you thinks she needs back-up, but she can handle herself. :Meredith: I have people to take care of and you are not one of them. See Also fr:Le coeur a ses raisons Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S13 Episodes